The Dragon Tamer's Secret
by Kokuyoseki
Summary: There is an reason for everything.There was a reason why I was so good with dragons.There was a reason why I could understand the dragons,particularly Night Furies like Toothless.And here it is.Hiccup/Astrid romance.Hiccup/Toothless friendship.Multi-chap!
1. Secrets and Changes

**THE DRAGON TAMER'S SECRET**

**Normal disclaimer: Wish I owned it but sadly I don't.**

**Anyways, I was thinking about how Hiccup is like Toothless and dragons in general. You know how his eyes are nearly the same shade as Toothless', his klutziness, how quickly he tamed Toothless, how quickly he learns to fly on Toothless' back, his un-Viking like body and scrawny frame but quick reflexes, and how he didn't get killed by the shot of fire on his first successful flight with Toothless and the pillar of flame that sets the tail fin alight during the battle. I was thinking about all this and thought about how it is all possible and thought the only explanation was that Hiccup was a dragon to begin with.

* * *

**

**HICCUP'S POV**

There was a reason for everything. There was a reason why I was so good with dragons. There was a reason why I could understand the dragons, particularly Night Furies like Toothless. And this was it.

* * *

_**15 years ago. Dragon's Nest.**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

_The Queen Night Fury was in charge of the nest. She was friends with every dragon in the nest. They all respected her and called her a friend. On one particularly snowy night she laid her very first clutch of eggs. She would only have one clutch in her whole life. As she waited for the tiny Furies to hatch she thought. She thought about what it would be like if they weren't at war with human Vikings who thought that her dragons were stealing their sheep and fish. The Vikings thought wrong, it wasn't them who were doing the raiding but it was the rouge dragons who had left the nest to flee from being controlled._

_When her eggs finally hatched she got a shock. Out of the five eggs only two had hatched. The first to hath was a deep midnight black like all Night Furies should be. The second hatchling on the other hand was different. It was dark but not black. The scales were a deep, deep red. He would be able blend in at night but during the day he would be a target for teasing. Although he was different in appearance he could fly on the first day when it would take most Night Furies up to a walk to even walk. The Mother Night Fury knew that he was different and he and his brother would stop the Viking Dragon War._

_High up in the clouds the Great Norse God Odin was looking down upon the young dragon hatchling. He knew that he and his only brother were the answer. He watched the two Furies learn to fly and hunt and basically be dragons. He saw the red Fury get teased and his brother internally fighting himself to help him out. He observed the Red Fury get flamed and torched just for being different. He had had enough. That night, Odin projected himself into the Queen Night Fury's dream. He told his plan and she reluctantly agreed. She didn't want to lose one of her babies but it was her only choice if he was to live. Then the Great God moved onto the red Fury's brother. He had known that his brother would never live as a dragon. He had the responsibility of making sure that Red was carried to the Viking village of Berk and was taken in by a important family._

_The next day his plan was put into action. Black took his brother out so that they could practice their aiming so that they could live up to the 'A Night Fury never misses' quote. Odin kept a close eye on both of them. The shooting went on and as Night Furies had no shot limit they never ran out of juice. After and hour of firing Black accidentally fired at Red and knocked him out. Odin took this chance to change him into the dragons worst enemy. A human. The Queen Night Fury slowly walked out from the trees and gave him a final lick before padding back towards the nest. Black gently gripped his now human brother in his now toothless jaws and took off to rest on the island of Berk until the night had come and he could deposit his brother under cover of the stars so that no one could see him. He had been here recently and had found out that the chief was childless. He had memorized the layout of the village that had been rebuilt many, many times and noticed that the higher your ranking the closer to the mead hall your house is. Black gently placed the young human child outside the heavy wooden door of the chieftain's house. Odin placed a thick blanket of sheep's wool that had been tinged to the same color as the babies hair. After Black had run a safe distance from the house, he grabbed a few small pebbles and pelted them on the door. Soon the large built chief came to the door and seeing the small bundle on the stone step, his face softened._

"_Hey little fella." He gently closed the huge door, so as to not awaken the snoozing child, and contiued speaking. "Are you without a family?" Black could hear every word. "Don't worry, you can be my heir. My wife can't have children so you can be our son. So, welcome to the family... Son." The chief, Stoick was his name, showed the young child to his wife and she was ecstatic._

"_Stoick. What about his name?"_

"_We shall call him Hiccup."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because he is different. A different name for a different child."_

"_It's perfect. He's perfect."

* * *

_

**15 years later**

**HICCUP'S POV**

There was one flaw in my Odin's plan. The forgetting charm hadn't lasted for my fifteenth birthday I remembered everything from my week as a dragon. It was two after I had killed the Red Death that had taken over my dragon mother's nest. Red Death had killed my mother when she didn't hand over the nest. The dragon's living there couldn't leave or else they would die and they had to get food for her. If they didn't bring back a large enough piece of food or they ate on the job they would be eaten themselves. I finally understood my bond with Toothless. The reason I could understand his every need and the reason he didn't kill me was that he was the one who left me on Stoick's door step. We could understand what the other was thinking without saying anything. That was what we got for being brothers. So here I was, with my dragon brother, sitting on the rock where I had drawn hm and he had drawn me, wondering what in Hel I was supposed to do. Was I to a) Go back to the village and act as if nothing had happened.

b) Runaway with no explanation as to why,

Or c) Go back to the village, tell everyone the truth and be kicked out.

Me really being a dragon explained everything. Here is a list.

My klutziness

How quickly I bonded with Toothless

How I instinctively learn to fly with Toothless

How I knew what Toothless needed for his tail and how to make it

My scrawny body and frail frame

My reflexes

Am mostly fireproof on the out side (Hair not so much)

And last but not least,

How my eyes are a few shades different from Toothless'.

I think that's everything. Now just to decide what to do with the dragon secret.

**ASTRID'S POV**

Even though I had no need to, I still went into the forest to throw my axe at innocent trees. I was practicing hurling it in a different direction from which I was running and had just done it successfully for the first time when I heard a yell of frustration. Yanking my axe out of the poor tree, I quickly yet quietly ran towards the yell. As I neared my destination I realized who had yelled. I stepped through the gap in the boulders and looked down into the sink hole. The small lake was blue and clear and the grass and moss were lush and green. As I gazed around the place where I met Hiccup's dragon Toothless I noticed that the large,black feline like dragon was no where to be seen. Then I heard someone speaking.

"This explains _everything_!" _What explains everything?_ A sympathitic purr was heard in reply and then there was a heavy sigh. I lightly stepped onto a large boulder sticking out of the stone walls and looked under me. I took a sharp breath in as I saw Hiccup and Toothless lying on a charred circle of grass. It must've been recently burnt because the glow of flame was still dancing.

_How can Hiccup just sit there on top of burning grass with nothing under him?_ Before I could answer myself I heard Hiccup speak.

"Hey Astrid." How did he know I was here? "Oh yay. Add that to the list too. How long is this stupid list going to get?" What list? "Astrid. I know you're there. Don't ask me how I know but I do, and stop hiding."

**HICCUP'S POV**

This list was getting longer and longer. I looked over at my brother and saw his ears twitching. Looking around the sink hole I saw nothing but then I heard soft padding of shoes on stone. Taking a wild guess as to who it was I yelled out.

"Hey Astrid." In reply I heard a sharp intake of air and knew it was her. "Oh yay. Add that to the list too. How long is this stupid list going to get?" Astrid still hadn't moved from her hiding spot. "Astrid. I know you're there. Don't ask me how I know but I do, and stop hiding." I saw a head of blonde hair peek out from behind a huge boulder and seeing that I was with Toothless she relaxed and walked over to where he was lounging against his brother.

"How are you doing that?" She inquired.

"Doing what?"

"Sitting on red hot flames and coals!"

"Well you're the first person to notice strange things that I can do." Turning to my brother I questioned him. "Should I tell her or not?" I response I got a short growl. "That's why I'm asking you. I don't know what to do! Your supposed to give me an answer!" Toothless sighed heavily and uttered a series of growls, purrs and snarls. "Uh fine. Whatever you say big brother." I turned to Astrid, who was looking at me with a confused look on her face. I took a deep breath and told her everything.

**TOOTHLESS' POV**

I watched my little brother tell the blonde girl, Astrid, everything he had just learnt. I interrupted from time to time to add parts of the tale. After 10 minutes Astrid was staring at my baby brother with a disbelieving look spread on her face.

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove everything."

"But most of the stuff you can see or I can't redo."

"Fine then. Show me that you're flameproof. Just show me that you are flame resistant and I'll believe you about everything else."

"Alright then. Toothless! Bud! I need you to hit me with five of your hottest shots."

I gave him a guttural purr and a nod. I stared at Hiccup and he looked at Astrid.

"Astrid, go stand with my brother. This will be dangerous for you if you stand too close. You will be able to stand the small flame shock waves but not the full heat and power of the blast."

She nodded and followed me to the other side of the miniature lake. I took in the concern in her eyes as she stared across the water at the small, lanky boy. I knew she was worried for him but he knew what he could handle.

"Alright buddy! Shoot!" Hiccup yelled into the soft wind. I filled my throat with flammable gas and fired directly at his chest. Proving my nature I hit the bulls eye and heard him gasp from the impact. Not listening to him I lit four more orbs of fire and shot them towards various places on his figure. After the gray smoke had been blown away I saw him standing in shock with his hair blown out from behind due to the force of the blasts.

Astrid looked at him in concern and took an unsure step forwards.

Hiccup slowly opened his mouth and took a deep breath. "That. Was. AWESOME! We should do that more often!" Astrid shot him a glance that said 'You are totally crazy.' before running over to him and hugging the life out of him.

**HICCUP'S POV**

The heat that had flowed through me was amazing. I just wished that I could produce fire like that. I saw Astrid give me a crazy look before she sprinted around the edge of the water and flung her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her slim waist, relishing the moment. After she had unraveled her arms from around my neck I looked at her.

"Believe me now?"

"Yes! How could I not! But don't you ever scare me like that ever again Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! And I guess that explains the abnormally large ears too!"

* * *

We talked for hours, her asking me questions and me answering them. We went flying on Toothless for a while, doing daring dive bombs and plunging into the sea. After showing Astrid Toothless' artistic talent she dozed off with her head resting on my shoulder. I smiled at her sleeping form, remembering that less than three weeks ago she hated my guts. Taking one last look at the blonde beauty who had stolen my heart, I closed my eyes and let sleep steal me away.

* * *

_**Hiccup's Dream**_

**NORMAL POV**

_Hiccup was standing outside the great hole in the side of the Dragons Nest. He saw two young dragons fly away to the other side of the island, where there was grass and trees. He was lifted up by winds and drifted behind them. Soon they reached a large clearing with many charred and burnt trees and stumps. The tiny dragons exchanged fire and after hours of flaming each other the black hatchling spat a bright blue bolt at the deep red's head. He was knocked out instantly. Hiccup was shown his whole human life in fast forward until five minutes after he woke up. Then, I went to black. He was shot with a blinding bright blue ball of flame and was surrounded with pain. He could feel his bones breaking and reforming, his muscles moving, and new appendages growing from his sides. His senses where heightened in there awearness and the fire in his heart grew stronger and hotter._

"_Hiccup? Hiccup! HICCUP!"_

_Then he woke up.

* * *

_

"Hiccup? Hiccup! HICCUP!" Hiccup opened his forest green eyes to a blonde Viking shouting in his face. Her face was painted with surprise and confusion. Even Toothless looked astonished.

"Hiccup? Why are you a red Night Fury?"

Well that explained why he could feel the large leathery wings folded at his sides.

_Wait. What! Wings?_

_**Hey! You're like me now! And I can talk to you!**_

_Toothless?_

_**Hey hey Hiccup! Or should I say 'Little Dragon Brother'!**_

_What?_

_**Allow me to explain.**_

_Yes! Please!_

_**Well here goes! I'll say this slowly so you can understand. Hiccup. You... Are... A... Dragon.**_

_What!_

_**You are now a dragon like me. A red Night Fury to be exact.

* * *

**_

**Well there you have it. Random One shot. Five pages. Pretty good I must say so myself.**

**Give me your opinion.**

**Should I do another chapter or do a sequel?**

**Will put status as complete for now but I will change it if you want me to add another chapter.**

**See you when I next update one of my stories!**

**ElementalFantasyFairy**


	2. More Secrets and Destiny

**THE DRAGON TAMER'S SECRET**

**Normal disclaimer: Wish I owned it but sadly I don't.**

**Here is the next chapter! I got so many reviews in so little time all of them saying they wanted another chapter! Thanks guys for your awesome reviews! Below is the summary because if you are anything like me and open multiple stories and read them one by one, when you get to the story you have absolutely no idea what it is about!**

**Summary: There is an reason for everything. There was a reason why I was so good with dragons. There was a reason why I could understand the dragons,particularly Night Furies like Toothless. And here it is. Now Multi chap! Hiccup/Astrid. Hiccup/Toothless friendship.**

**Without any more dilly dallying, here is the next chapter that my fans have been waiting for, patiently and not so patiently! Enjoy!**

**ElementalFantasyFairy**

CHAPTER TWO **(Eeeeeeekkkk!)**

_Previously:_

"_Hiccup? Hiccup! HICCUP!" Hiccup opened his forest green eyes to a blonde Viking shouting in his face. Her face was painted with surprise and confusion. Even Toothless looked astonished._

"_Hiccup? Why are you a red Night Fury?"_

_Well that explained why he could feel the large leathery wings folded at his sides._

_Wait. What! Wings?_

_**Hey! You're like me now! And I can talk to you!**_

_Toothless?_

_**Hey hey Hiccup! Or should I say 'Little Dragon Brother'!**_

_What?_

_**Allow me to explain.**_

_Yes! Please!_

_**Well here goes! I'll say this slowly so you can understand. Hiccup. You... Are... A... Dragon.**_

_What!_

_**You are now a dragon like me. A red Night Fury to be exact.**_

Hiccup stared at Toothless like he was totally loco.

_I'm sorry, say that again?_

_**You are a Night Fury. Was that slow enough?**_

_Toothless. I... Can... Understand... You... Perfectly... BUT HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!_

_**Don't look at me! I'm just as confuzzled as you are!**_

_Confuzzled? What kind of word is that?_

"Uh? Hiccup? Toothless? Try as I may, I can't read your mind or your dragon thoughts. Can you answer one question? Why are you a deep blood red Hiccup? I thought that Night Furies were supposed to be black?"

"I have no idea. I thought I would be black too but obviously i've turned into my what I would look like now as my real from."

Astrid stared at the abnormal Night Fury in utter confusion. "Hiccup. You just spoke and I understood you."

"Well I must still be able to speak Human. Well lets get back to the Village so I can tell my dad about this whole mess."

"Uh Hiccup? You are missing a very important fact. You can't fly yet and Toothless can't fly by himself and he only lets you on his back."

_**Actually I have my tail back.**_

_What! When?_

_**While you were talking with Astrid it began to grow back. And yours began to vanish.**_

_Why would my tail fin shrink?_ Hiccup brought his tail around to the front. _Oh. So it is gone._

Seeing what Hiccup was looking at Astrid made sense of the whole situation. "Well think about it this way. If you were dragon all these years then you never would've brought Toothless out of the sky, right? So if you never shot him down then he never would've lost his fin."

"Ok..ay? But how come mine is gone? When I had the flashback I could hear Odin's thoughts and he knew that if I stayed dragon then I would never live past two years. So this must be the price for me living this long." Hiccup thought about the flashback.

"Plus you only have one leg in human form so that must be part of the reason. So I'm guessing that you want Toothless' gear on you and you'll need me to ride you?"

"Thanks Astrid."

"No problemo dragon boy. Now how I get this saddle and rig off his back and how do I get it on you?"

"I'll show you how to get it off and then just do everything backwards."

"Right... So I just do this, this, this and this, take it off, place it on tour back and while you get use to the weight I strap the tail fin on and pull the rope into place then I do the straps up and check the gears are working? Is that it?"

"Well you _must_ be hanging around me too much. Now I just need to tell you how to control the fin."

"Got it covered." Said much to Hiccup's surprise. She lightly jumped onto the saddle now resting on Hiccup's back. "I've seen you riding Toothless' nearly everyday, now FLY!"

They fly back to the village with small events happening like Hiccup crashing every ten feet and Toothless forgetting that he had control over his left fin again and kept knocking into Hiccup causing him to crash and burn over and over again. When they finally reached the village they saw Stoick pacing outside the mead hall. As soon as he heard the familiar thump of Toothless landing he spun on his heel and ran towards the black cat like dragon.

"Where is he? Is he hurt? What happened to him? You had better not of killed him, dragon!"

"Calm down Stoick!" Astrid dismounted Hiccup and strode over to the burly chief. "He's right here."

"Where? All I can see is Toothless and a red Night Fury. Where did you find another Night Fury? And I thought they were supposed to be black?"

"I know so did I but apparently onl-" Hiccup roared to stop the pointless conversation.

"Hello Dad? I'm right here."

"Huh? Is that dragon trying to speak to me?" Stoick had a amusing look of utter confusion on his face.

"What? You can't understand him?"

"Nope." the chief answered Astrid's question.

"Weird. Coz I can." a look of understanding assembled on Astrid's pale face. "Wait. Toothless. Say something out loud."

"What? Huh? I heard my name! No one takes my fish or they face the wrath of TOOOOOOOOOOOTHLESSSSSSSSS!"

"Did you understand that, sir?"

"All I heard was a heap of pointless roars and growls."

"WHAT! I am making perfect sense fat man! It's just you aren't smart enough to figure out what I'm saying!"  
"Toothless! How dare you say that to the village chief! Say sorry!" Astrid rounded on Toothless.

"Wait you can understand him? Can he understand us when we speak in our language?" Stoick looked at Astrid with a confused look arranged on his large face.

"I know that I can understand him loud and clear."

Hiccup knew exactly what was going on. "Astrid. I thought you were supposed to be smart! It is obvious that I _can't_ speak human anymore but instead you can understand Dragonese. I thought that you of all people would be able to put two and two together!"

"Right. Ad how dare you imply that I'm stupid!" Astrid screeched at the red dragon.

Toothless and Hiccup cringed. "Astrid you should know that our ears are extremely sensitive. And no, I am not imply that you don't know anything I am just notifying you." Toothless said calmly.

"Well. Thank you for the tip Toothless."

"I know that you ar having a pleasant conversation there Astrid but I am missing half of it and I still have no idea how you can understand Toothless and this unusual red Night Fury whom you say is my son Hiccup."

"Oh sorry sir. Hiccup here called me stupid- Hiccup stop growling and yes you did mean it- and said that I can understand Dragonese and Toothless told me to not screech so loud in their ears again coz apparently dragon ears are extremely sensitive. And do you suppose I prove that this is Hiccup?"

"Well I have a question for him. Well it is more like a question and a task." Turning to Hiccup he told him, "Hiccup I want you to get the item that you were assigned to craft when you were in your blacksmith training." He turned back to face Astrid. "If he gets this right then I knows its Hiccup. Only Gobber, Hiccup and I know what it was."

Hiccup vaguely heard what his human father was saying to the blonde beauty as he gently gripped the item he was looking for in his teeth. He knew that he could retract his teeth but didn't know how.

"Hiccup! What are you doing? Why are you trying to take my axe?" Astrid tried to wrestle her prized weapon out of Hiccup's strong jaws. He growled low in his chest causing her to let go and back away in shock, surprise and fear. Hiccup purred in happiness and pride before placing the large axe in Stoick's outstretched hand. He then sat back on his haunches and let his tounge loll, deciding to play the part.

_**Hiccup? Why are you acting like a dog?**_

_Because, Toothless. Dogs fetch._

_**Oh. Right. Ok! Carry on.**_

_Will do boss._

"Well I now know that this red Night Fury is indeed my son."

"Wait. Then why are you- Hiccup made my axe?"

"Well you didn't expect Snotlout to be able to make that!" Hiccup sounded very sarcastic. "And why else di you think that I was following you around whenever you were training. I was trying to understand how you fought and how you balanced yourself so that I could balance it perfectly for the perfect fighter."

"Aww! Thanks Hiccup." Astrid gave him a light kiss on the nose. "So. Can I have my axe back?"

"Oh sorry 'bout that." Stoick passed the sturdy blade back into Astrid's waiting hands. She took it, stroked the keen edge of the blade and then strapped it onto her back once more.

"Well I think that we should go and scare the hell out of Ruff, Tuff, 'Lout and 'Legs don't you Hiccup?"

"Ooooh yeah! This will be fu-un!" Hiccupwanted to move and learn about how his new body moved. He ran into the back of Astrid's knees causing then to buckle, making her fall onto the saddle now covering Hiccups scaly back.

Astrid let out a very un-Astrid like giggle. "Ok ok!" Throwing her other leg over the saddle she held onto the equivalent of the reins. "Go Hiccup! Come on Toothless!" The the two dragon brother and the strong human girl bounded off to the fighting arena, where they knew for sure their friends and targets would be gathered.

Stoick smiled softly to himself at the sight.

"Well it seems his time has come once again. But his time Astrid gets to help him and his brother. Such a large burden for someone so young. How can he fufil this part of his destiny? He has already completed the destruction of Red Death, but his too? He can never do it and survive. Never."

Then he turned and walked up the hill to his residence at the top, pushed open the door and gently pushed it shut again behind him.

**Oooooooh! So. Hiccup crafted Astrid's axe for her. Astrid can understand dragons. Hiccup has two parts to his destiny and he is bound to die. Ene I have no idea what will happen! And I'm the writer! Give me some ideas for the danger he will face! Can be anything you like! I will pick the one that I will be able to work with and I may put some of the others in too.**

**Anywayz, TTFN! TTNTIU! (Figure it out! Who ever gets it right will get a never ending stash of virtual gummi bears and snakes!)**

**Ciao for now! (Hehe! It rhymes!)**

**ElementalFantasyFairy**


End file.
